Chapter 3: Meet Allison Lang
(The scene opens at Wilshire Boulevard. Allison Lang pops her head out of book in front of Jaddo, Worjo, Nosoo, Sharka, Cullin and Brena.) * Allison Lang: Very strange to be holding your autobiography, especially when you didn't write it and it's not about you. * Jaddo: Brena, Sharka, meet Anne Hathaway aka Allison Lang. * Worjo: Hi. * Allison Lang: Hi. * Worjo: So let me get this straight. You're the doppelganger of the woman who fell in love with Bruce Wayne and is responsible for multiple thievery crimes? * Brena: Yeah, but she's not even the doppelganger of the lady that we knew because that the girl's had been taken over by the Catwoman, who was really Monica Geller-Bing and Beron's ex-lover. * Allison Lang: Yeah, I didn't follow any of that. I'm my own man. I had nothing to do with the murder of your mother or your friend Hanso. * Nosoo: His name was Venso. * Allison Lang: Him either. * Jaddo: You told me you have proof of your identity? * Allison Lang: This pienado happened when you were about to have a good day. The stabilized breach downstairs connects directly to the pienado in the picture in one of the Odd Squad episodes. * Cullin: Technically, this could be mine, but I want to run some tests on you. * Allison Lang: I'll be genetically indistinguishable from my DC counterpart. Your tests will reveal nothing. * Nosoo: Great! Still gonna run them. * Allison Lang: Be my guest. * Worjo: Why are we even listening to her? How do we know she's not evil like the other guy? * Jaddo: She saved my life last night. The question is why. I'm guessing you didn't travel between dimensions just to meet the Ultimate Warrior. * Allison Lang: That's exactly what I did. I came here to help you, Jamie, to stop your greatest enemy. * Worjo: He already did that. * Allison Lang: I'm not talking about Nevar. I'm talking about Kazar. I see you've already heard of him. * Jaddo: Yeah, Kazar has been sending pienadoes from the "Odd Squad" world through the breaches to fight me. * Allison Lang: Well, they're the symptoms. Kazar's the plague, one that's failed to infect the animal world, and now he's coming for yours. * Jaddo: What do you know about Kazar? * Allison Lang: Everything. Odd Todd created Kazar. He's responsible for all the pienadoes, a fact I've ignored for far too long, but now I'm doing something about it. * Worjo: Yeah, well, we're batting a thousand against these tornadoes. * Allison Lang: You're batting a thousand, Worjo? What's your sample size? Ten? Less? Kazar is obsessed with being the top of the food chain. He will never allow there to be another animal in L.A., and he's gonna keep sending these metas here, one after the next, all with the same goal: to kill The Ultimate Warrior unless we stop him together. * Worjo: Last time we listened to a guy with your face, some bad things went down. * Sharka: We lost people we cared about. * Allison Lang: Everyone loses someone they care about, Nosoo. The real test of character is what you do once they're gone. (Milal sees Allison from behind. He throws a pen at her, but Worjo shields it.) * Jaddo: Milal, put the pens down. * Milal: How is she still alive? How are you still alive? * Allison Lang: I don't know? Because you missed? * Jaddo: Hey, I'm trying to keep him from shooting you. You're not helping. Let's take a walk, all right? It's all good. (Jaddo and Milal leave.) * Nosoo: We know someone who can verify everything that this guy just said. Be careful. * Allison Lang: I don't suppose you have a Big Belly Burger in this universe, do you? * Worjo: This isn't happening. (The scene cuts to Beverly Hills.) * Jaddo: I know that this is a lot to take in, but that girl back in that room, that's not Catwoman. * Milal: Fared swore she saw Catwoman. She broke into the Circus Of Crime's Lair. * Jaddo: What? Why didn't you tell me this? * Milal: Because I didn't believe her. I didn't even want to consider Catwoman was alive. * Jaddo: Shreck erased Catwoman from existence. This lady is... she's someone else, and he says he's here to help us stop the pie tornadoes. * Milal: How can you even look at him? * Jaddo: You think this is easy for me? The girl in there looks, moves, fights exactly like the lady she used to be. I have to resist the urge to kill her. I'm trying my best to get past that, okay? You shooting her, that's not helping. * Milal: After all our losses, I thought at least we were free of Catwoman. I just want one week where we're not surprised by somebody from our past. I better go fill in Menla. * Jaddo: Good luck. (Milal leaves Jaddo alone. Meanwhile, at the bar in Santa Monica, the water breaks through a window, unleashing a Sushi Shark into the bar. The people run out of it. Fared grabs a pool cue and rams it into Sharpedo, who was about to devour Graki. Halka and Maska haul her up. They begin grabbing stuff to beat whatever is attacking them, even a stool chair.) * Halka: I've got fire power behind the bar. Come on, come on! Alright, grab a weapon. Grab anything you can find to defend yourself. * Grimic: Give me something dangerous. Can I get one for the road, Halka? * Halka: Huh? What? * Maska: Come on, let's go, let's go, let's go! * Fared: Maska, get your ass up! Now! * Maska: (carries the stool over his head) Alright. Come on, kid. (The warriors and people run outside. The waves swoop up and over the bar. Fared grabs a coat and puts it on. Lightning strikes at the sky. Another Sushi shark appears as it lands on the pier. It makes its way towards Fared, who was on the ground as she tries to get away, aiming her gun at it. Maska comes to the rescue and swats it away with his stool. He picks Fared up and grabs his stool as they run.) * Maska: Don't you ever make fun of my stool again. (As the waters continue to splash furiously at the pier. Grimic trips and falls, knocking down a canister. As another Sushi Shark approaches him on the pier, he rams it into his mouth. Halka comes to his aid.) * Grimic: Come on, come on. Shoot it! (Halka does so. he canister exploded, killing the shark.) (Meanwhile at the fair, the hurricane tears off the supporting part of the Ferris wheel. The Ferris Wheel begins to roll out of the fair and into the town, knocking out some of its seats. The people and the warrior heroes continue to run as the Ferris wheel crashes through the sign reading "SANTA MONICA YACHT HARBOUR". A man flattens himself as it trundles past before crashing into a building.) Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Pienado Category:Fight Scenes Category:Horror Scenes